


Camping Tents & Embarrassment

by loveliesinwakanda (orphan_account)



Series: You're My Soft Spot [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, F/M, Gen, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha can be a little shit, Overprotective Team, Peter just wants to be normal, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loveliesinwakanda
Summary: Peter loved the other Avengers, he really did. He just didn’t love them at this particular moment.Thanos has been defeated and the Avengers are one team again. Peter just wanted to go on a school camping trip with Ned and MJ, maybe even manage to tell MJ how he feels. He should've known better then to try to leave town without telling the others.





	Camping Tents & Embarrassment

Peter loved the other Avengers, he really did. He just didn’t love them at this particular moment.

After Thanos and the amending of the Accords, the Avengers had come back together again after a few weeks of trials and legal red tape for the former war criminals. That part made everyone, including the young web-slinger, happy. Throughout those trials, Spider-Man become a regular face among the Avengers and the public seemed to eat up the idea of a local hero joining the elite team. It made people feel safer in away, that someone who would help them with directions and was so in touch with the people he served would be a representative for them of sorts on the Avenger’s team. No one seemed to care that he was _not really_ an Avenger, the fact that he was around them more often than not said enough.

He grew closer to them pretty easily, after they discovered his identity. In fact, it was never really a secret from most of the team. Clint and Natasha pieced it together before Tony had. Steve had pieced it together after Peter (when he was being the intern) had mentioned he was from Queens. Wanda found out on accident when she went into his mind after Spider-Man had passed out to make sure he was okay. Peter wasn’t quite sure when exactly the others found out, but he was not really surprised to hear the odd spider joke or reference.  

Peter had been thrilled. He’s identity was safe from the public, he was protecting the little guy, he was making his hometown proud. Everything was good. Not that being the youngest amongst the mightiest heroes on Earth didn’t have its downsides, because it did and not just all the “Peter can’t drive yet” jokes.

This was one of its downsides.

When Peter had come home one night with a permission slip in his hand for May to sign, he thought he had been clever. He specifically left it in his jacket pocket, zipped and secured while he was at the compound. He knew that if he left it in his backpack there was a chance Nat would get suspicious of how Peter asked to go home earlier and look through it for anything out of the ordinary. He had kept the jacket on, using the fact that one of his experiments was kept in a room below normal temperature as an excuse to avoid the coat hanger. Hell, he even asked to go home early to avoid eating with the Avengers because he knew the first question would be Steve asking how school was that day. He knew if Steve asked he would get anxious and then Natasha and Clint would pick up on it and Tony would pull up the school information and video camera footage and he would be screwed!

He wasn’t lying to his extended, superhero family. He was avoiding situations where he would be forced to tell more truth then necessary. Yeah, that’s it.

Anyway, Peter was proud of himself. Those strategy lessons with Sam and Rhodey were paying off. He had a smug smirk on his face as he walked into the living room where is aunt was watching a documentary. “Hey, Aunt May? Can you sign this? It’s for school.”

She looked up, smiling slightly. “You need to be a tad more specific than that.”

Peter sat down next to her, eating a handful of popcorn, and flanking at the old black and white footage on the screen. “Class trip to a national park, it’s not too far. We’re going to spend the weekend there. MJ and Ned are going too.”

Aunt May sent him a knowing look and Peter felt his face heat up.

“Not that I wouldn’t want to go if she wasn’t going-! I mean, we won’t see each other much, the girls camp in separate tents-Not that I thought about us sharing a tent- I just-,”

“Peter,” she spoke calmly. “Breathe.”

As her nephew took her advice, she took the paper. She read it over quickly before frowning slightly. “Peter, I’m going to be in Chicago this weekend. I won’t be able to go with you.”

Peter felt a drop in his stomach, but he recovered quickly. “Th-that’s okay, Aunt May. I’ll be okay on my own. MJ will stop Ned and I from doing anything stupid.”

Peter found that talking about MJ tended to make Aunt May feel more comfortable with him doing things without her or the Avengers being there. He had never expected for them to get along as well as they did, but he was happy about it. There had been a few times MJ had come over specifically to see May. Opening to door to see his crush ask for his aunt was not at all a blow to the ego… note the sarcasm.

May looked him for a moment before sighing and slouching so she could sign the paper on the coffee table.  “Okay, no Spider-Man antics for a weekend should do you some good. Behave.”

“Thanks, Aunt May!” he kissed her on the check before stuffing the slip into his jacket pocket and zipping it up again.

Aunt May smiled kindly, waving her hand. “I saved your dinner in the microwave. I expected you’d eat at the compound but you’re a growing boy so-.”

He took off to the kitchen, yelling one more thanks as he punched in a few minutes to reheat the food. He leaned against the kitchen counter pulling out his phone and texting the group chat between he, MJ, and Ned.

 _Guess who_ _’_ _s going camping?_

A school trip wasn’t exactly exciting to most but considering it was the closest he had gotten to normal in a few years, Peter was thrilled.

 

* * *

 

 

When Peter was on the bus the next Friday after school, he could not sit still. His knees bounced a he saw the other students fill up the seats, he had reserved the two spaces on either side of him on the bench sized booth. The school had invested in larger busses last year, which made it so all of their trio could sit together. He immediately moved when he saw his friends enter, a wide grin on his face.

MJ rolled her eyes. “We’re going to a camp ground, not the final frontier.”

Ned chuckled at her sci-fi reference before claiming the window seat. Peter moved so MJ could sit in the middle as she usually did. MJ had a book in her hand, though both boys were pretty sure she wasn’t actually reading it at the moment.

“As someone who has been to the final frontier, I can tell you this will probably be more fun.” Peter spoke softly, earnest grin still on his face.

“To be fair,” Ned started leaning into their little huddle. “When you were in space is was to fight someone.”

Peter nodded his head. “Point ma-.”

He saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him duck down.

“Peter, what are yo-?”

Peter shushed Ned, still crouched down between their seat and the seat in front of them. He glanced out the window across from them. “Shit, how did she-?”

“How did who-?” MJ began, looking at Peter oddly before following his line of sight. “…. Why is the Black Widow outside our bus with the Scarlet Witch?”

“No way!” Ned’s voice carried before MJ slapped his shoulder and Peter hushed him again. His voice was lower as he spoke again. “Peter, what if they need you for a mission?”

Peter paused, considering it. “No, they would have just grabbed me and left, they look like they’re talking.”

MJ scooted a tad so Peter was now crouched between she and Ned. “Then why else would they be here?”

Peter paused. “I may not have told them, I was going on a school trip.”

When MJ hit the back of his head, it didn’t hurt as much physically as it did his pride. “Why would you not tell them, stupid?”

“I didn’t want to bug them! They have people to save.”

“Well, clearly they found some time to show up. I’m not giving you an alibi for them, by the way.” Ned held up his hands in resignation.

“Dude!”

“Me neither, tiger.” MJ crossed her arms and legs, her way of ending a conversation.

Peter tried to glare up at her, but it was difficult considering he was also attempting to not look at her legs. Because that would be wrong. At least, he was pretty sure it would be wrong.

“Hello Midtown students,” a familiar voice started. All the talking on the bus halted and Peter could see the other students look ahead in confusion and shock.

_Fuck._

“Now, your regular teacher is sadly unable to host the trip, but fortunately I was free today. You see, a certain... friend of mine whom I met through his internship with another friend of mine would be very disappointed if he could not attend this little outing. So, I was able to step in after being informed by Mr. Stark that his dear intern would be present.”

 _Don_ _’_ _t do it. Don_ _’_ _t do it. Please, Natasha! I_ _’_ _m begging you! Don_ _’_ _t-!_

“Mr. Peter Parker?” she called sweetly. He could envision the look of amusement and slight annoyance on her face.

Ned nudged him with his foot, urging him to stand up quickly.

Peter slowly slide so he was sitting between his friends, though he made no effort to stand up completely. He saw Natasha with the smile he had imagined on her face and felt the stares of the other students on him as his face burned from the unwanted attention. He tried to glare at her but that only made her smile turn into a smirk.

“Ah, there he is.” She walked slowly down the path until she was at his little booth. “You know, you really should tell us when you leave the city.”

He felt the urge to ask he what she was doing, but he stopped himself. He wasn’t Spider-Man, teammate of Black Widow right now. He was “intern to Tony Stark” Peter Parker. If he started talking to Natasha like they were close friends, which they kind of were, it would make others suspicious. She knew that too.

Sometimes, he hated how smart she was.

“This is the part where you answer me, Peter.” She spoke slowly, like a chastising teacher.

“Sorry, Ms. Romanova. It won’t happen again.”

Natasha reached over MJ, brushing some of the hair from out of Peter’s face. “That’s our good boy.”

At Peter’s glare, Natasha chuckled before regaining her smirk and walking back to the front. “I also brought a long another friend, she’ll be a teacher’s aide for lack of a better term for the duration of this trip.”

Wanda smiled kindly, waving at the students. “Hello, I’m sure we’ll all enjoy ourselves on this trip. I look forward to… Peter, what is the phrase again? Painting the village?”

Peter felt all eyes return to him again, he found an interest in his shoes to avoid looking up again. “Painting the town red, Wanda.”

“Ah, yes! That. I look forward to painting the town red with you all.” Her accent usually felt calming to the boy, but now it just made him more and more antsy.

“Now,” Natasha clapped her hands. She and Wanda walked to the back, seating themselves behind their web friend. “We are ready to leave. Our first stop will be in four hours. I hope you all are ready.”

Peter was not ready.

He would never be ready.


End file.
